Shattered Glass
by Galbelmz
Summary: A human, considered packmate with werewolves, with a half-vampire, half-human who loves him? Sparks may fly, and the imperfect glass of reality will not just crack, but shatter. A few notes on first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers:**

**This is a fanfic that is a sequel of the series, does not really follow the main storyline and the characters are kinda O.C. It's your choice to venture into it but if you are to, I'll try not to disappoint you. Happy reading.**

The dark forest was silent, like all that chatter was killed to death.

In actual fact, it was.

Cloaked in black was I, standing at the far edge of the forest. The woods gave way to the main road, leading to town roughly 10 km away. If you thought I was the one who brought nature to its knees, let me say I wasn't. A mere human I was, standing vulnerable to its course. The real kings were the one that resided in the forest.

A silver streak shot past, followed by a blur of brown.

They were here.

Eyeing the quickly departing figures I was slightly amused to see the silver turn around. The response given by the pack was irritated howls. Soon they were fast approaching in my direction. I leaned back, well-anticipating them to wiz past again.

That was when I realized they were heading in my direction, towards me.

Knowing that they would out-ran me at any speed, I ignored the urge to run and stood ground. Thank the heavens they slowed down, grinding to a halt as the pack's many feet scorched the earth…

But the silver streak just grew faster. With no time to react I was crushed under a mass of silver fur, blocking my vision for a split second. Then it cleared to reveal a grinning male teenager slammed against me.

"Too…close…" I wheezed, my lungs feeling like lead was weighing them down. Still with that feral smile plastered on his smile Jack took a step back.

"Hey Galz, wanna go for a walk?" Seriously…I gave him a blank stare. Taking the silence as his response he sighed and spun around to walk away. I watched him take a few steps, wheeled back and lunged forward.

Instinct drove me to dodge his "attack".

Laughing, he said playfully, "I'll race you back to camp."

Saying that, he was a mere figure in the distance, his words echoing back. Thinking about a werewolf challenging a human for a sprint did squeeze out a few light laughs from me before I slowly trudged back to camp, following the brown wolves of the pack as they looped ahead.

It took me a full fifteen minutes to trek back 5km to the camp, or rather, a bunk in the middle of the wilderness. That may sound impressive but compared to Jack completing it beating a minute it was futile. And he did that in one breathe.

For me?

I collapsed onto the bunk, panting from utter exhaustion. From below I heard mockingly laughter but I mentally silenced it. Luckily for me the bunk was at the top so…no one could beat me up at least.

Sadly, that concept proved wrong when I heard the ladder next to me shake, then taps could be heard.

Oh damn it.

_Tap, tap, tap._

He's coming.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Oh-

He came – Jack – sailing onto my bed and tackling me to the far side. At least now he was fully-clothed, I mused dryly and broke free of his grasp. I had this temptation to scramble down the ladder if not for the possibly five hostiles below. Taking the risk, I moved to the far end. Jack took the bait and came at me, suddenly shifting form. Didn't expect that.

We were thrown off the bunk, and would have tumbled down if not for me clinging onto the side. We dangled there, before Jack leapt up and onto the bunk. I was left hanging there, though, hands on the railing and hoping I wouldn't fall down.

"Still hanging on?"

I looked up, black eyes meeting amber ones.

An awkward silence, then he leaned forward. I got the impression.

"Don't try that." I said with an undertone of pleading. Jack cleanly raised an eyebrow (he changed again?!) and stretched his hand out. I contemplated on whether or not to take it when he simply grabbed my shoulder.

In one swift movement I was hauled up, tossed to the fabric and loomed over by a huge silver wolf. Having it bare its fangs wasn't a great situation. Then its huge tongue lolled out and gave a light lick at the earlobe. I bit back a soft moan.

What the heck was he doing?

"Come…come on! Hell!" Half-yelling I tackled him, thinking it would do little than stun him. Instead, he was caught off guard and sent flinging down the bunk. A muffled yelp was heard, followed by a soft "oomph". Blinking away confusion, I rolled to the side of the bunk and glimpsed the sight below. Jack-wolf was sprawled spread-eagle on a fur cushion, aka. his fellow pack member Loki. Shaking his head, Jack got up and lunged for the ladder, wanting sweet revenge.

By that time, I had pushed the ladder off.

A growl resounded throughout the room, but it was futile. They said the final laugh was the best. To this, I agree. Exhaustion sunk in slowly, forcing me to close for the day. Good thing no one disturbed me.

Then I woke up.

It was of pure shock that I woke up.

'Cause I was under a sea of warm fluff.

Then it dawned on me.

"…Guys?" I asked, craning my neck to the right only to come face-to-face with Jack's sleepy wolf face. The other side showed Inferno's one, so…either way I was subjected to the flattening of two werewolves snoozing. Cursing colourfully was the first thing I did. Afterwards, I attempted to move but was immobilized. I bumped them both on the head in a bid to wake them up – a failure. Frustrated I stared at their faces and just wished they would wake up.

Talk about sharing a bunk with two wolves.

Finally Inferno stirred and his head titled to a side.

Good, he was waking up!

My hopes were lifted…and crushed when Inferno otherwise remained motionless. I needed to do something. At least Inferno's movement gave me space to peep at the window. Looking at the orange sky tinted with pink I concluded it was around 4am on the first day of college. Yes, it was early, yes, it was too early but I like to be up by 4.30am. So I again flexed my arm, frantically pulling away from the wolves. Still had no results. I cursed again, sighed and felt Inferno shift ever so little…

Out of the blue, Inferno rolled off me, allowing me to move towards the left and let Jack slide off. This was great. Flexing my aching muscles (look, it's not like I have bulging toned ones)I got up slowly, stepped over Inferno and used the now-standing ladder to creep downstairs. The moment I had the sensation of ground at my feet I scurried to the kitchen and took some quick bites. Those werewolves could finish all the food ad leave you to starve gladly, so take all you need first. Darting lightly off to the closet I scanned through the few clothing in there and picked whatever I thought could serve as a first impression. Once that was done, I headed for the bathroom.

The door, ajar, was pushed by me and closed by me. Yet when I took a glance at the interior I realized that someone had already occupied it.

Okay, now get out.

I held onto the door lock, adamant on getting out when the shower curtains were drawn back to reveal Jack chest-bare and staring at me hesitantly. I knew it, hence I leveled my eyes to his face and tried hard not to look down.

He dropped the bomb.

"You…like my abs?"

I mentally facepalmed.

Jokingly I replied no and paced into the bathroom.

I knew his eyes didn't leave my silhouette till I was out.

When I really was, I didn't really comprehend why he kept staring at me like that.

Nevertheless I was out of the bath and out of the bunk soon enough, shaking off the feelings of trepidation with the morning chill. After a short while I could fathom growling, angry and authoritive, before a whistling sound struck me.

"So…take a walk?" I asked, fingering with the strap of my bag. Jack, now at my side after shaking off his pack, nodded briefly. Ignoring his persistent glaze I walked on in silence, letting the winds set me forth onto a new chapter in life.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Notes**

** Some people PMed me regarding their uncertainty of who the characters really are. Due to prior feedback, I will give some background info about the more O.C. main characters.**

** I would also like to thank those who sent invites to join their forum/community. I will consider them carefully.**

**Galbelmz**

**Characters (spoilers for future ones here)**

Galbelmz (the name may seem Turkish but it's a mix between "Galbel" and "Realm", following up with a "z".)

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Relationship(s): Friend of Jack

Friend of Narcis

Age (prior to chapter 1): 17

Profile: Orphaned since young, he saved Jack from death at age 8. He is an expert gunman and his left eye is blinded. Many describe him as sarcastic, cynical and critical. He seems to have a connection to Conner. He also has a phobia of anyone getting too close to him, always maintaining a distance. Though it is considered not officially, some view him as a member of the pack. He is most commonly known as "Galz" or "Ace".

Jack Black

Race: Werewolf

Gender: Male

Relationship(s):

Adopted son of Jacob Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Brother of Narcie

Friend of Galbelmz

Age(prior to chapter 1): 17

Profile: He was found as a child by Jacob and adopted into the family, with the truth hidden from him. At age 8, he learnt the truth accidentally from his sister Narcie and impulsively ran away. When he was attacked by one of Jacob's pack members, Galbelmz saved him by paralyzing his attacker. He later joined a rogue gang named Sniper and soon after, rose to the rank of Alpha wolf. Later, Galbelmz came to the same school as him and agreed to stay with Jack without knowing his true identity. Jack revealed it to his friend and was mildly surprised at his nonchalant attitude. Some speculate that he actually initiated Galbelmz into the pack but that is unconfirmed. He has been looking for a mate for a long time already. He hates vampires ever since he joined Sniper.

Narcis

Race: Vampire/Human

Gender: Female

Relationship(s):

Daughter of Jacob Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Sister of Jack

Lover of Galbelmz (it's one-sided)

Approx. Age(prior to chapter 1):15

Profile: Though she had a werewolf as a father she never showed his traits but she is carrying his genes. Like a mother her abilities wander between that of a vampire and human. She has, admittedly, a huge group of male vampires longing for her attention. Later on she fell in love (of course, that was expected) with Galbelmz but doesn't know that he: 1) is friends with her father's enemies 2) he sees her more a friend than lover.

Conner Scazar

Race: Vampire

Gender: Male

Relationship(s):

Guardian/Protector of Narcis

Age (prior to chapter 1): 17

Profile: He supposedly loves Narcis but keeps it under wraps. He is rumored to know Galbelmz.


	3. Chapter 3 9 years ago

**9 years ago**

It was hell. Running away seemed like a good option then, not now. He knew he was pursued by someone dangerous, yet he had not enough strength to face him off. Running away became a last resort – someone was out for his blood.

Jack could here the light noises from padded feet, but he decided keeping on two feet instead. There was no use – the wolf was coming fast. An assassin was coming fast, and he was its target. Why did he run, anyway? Escape from the painful truth? He had always been an independent person, but this was insanity. Death would claim him, certainly.

He picked up the sound of his pursuer jumping, and he spun around, meeting the gleaming fangs outstretched in the moonlight. Like an arrow it sailed, effortlessly clearing the distance between them in one single bound. Its claws, folded in, were still deadly. He froze, anticipating awaiting death.

Then came the gunshot.

Unknown from where the bullet pierced the wolf's eyes, searing the hollow space made by the bones. Blood spurted out, in a mini fountain reeking of the crimson substance. The wolf howled, then twisted backwards in a crippling dance of hell's might. Another bullet sliced through the chest captivity, garnering a deathly blood bath. This time the wolf stopped and crumbled into the ground, trembling as muscle spasms wrecked his body. Finally, its breaths turned labour, its lungs wheezed and it stopped twitching.

He staggered up, glancing wildly around. He spotted a shadowed figure about twenty meters away. Startled he attempted to retreat when the figure's head peeked slightly from under the hood. He was stunned to say, when he saw the faint glint of the gun reflected into his, yes, his dark eyes. The human walked towards him and pocketed his gun. The wind blew the hood up gently, letting his eyes stare into the cold, calculating eyes.

"No one usually comes here but the wolves." He muttered, that guy. I didn't know what to reply. A quick observation was that he was youg, quite young indeed…

"Listen up, you are probably some…runaway. There's a town nearby, though ravaged by a gang called "Sniper". Join them if you want, they limit recruits however. It's legal to steal here, literally. Now run!" The guy murmured.

Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sniper was a rogue gang, but populated with people of the same race as him. Maybe he could find refuge there…he glared at the guy.

"You know a lot." He remarked, earning a hesitant reply.

"That's…experience. You'll get it along the way." Jack nodded, briefly thanked him and turned to run when he heard the guy say.

"I'm Galbelmz. Just don't tell that to the gang."

"Why?"

A short silence, then Galbelmz's tone deepened.

"They're hunting me down for allegiance, something about vampires." Jack eyes widened, he knew?

"Not that I believe them much. For all I know, they talk in a paradox." Oh…he didn't know, thought Jack grimly.

"Bye…friend." With that, Galbelmz wheeled around on his heels and stalked off, leaving Jack there pondering on his future…

**4 years from that day**

Galbelmz P.O.V.

Sometimes irony sinks in quick. Like the moment I stepped into class, was wacked on the head by some random guy and given a seat next to another buff guy who said I knew him? Tough luck. Lessons were a hell lot worse with him attempting a stalled conversation. I was a bit unnerved when he mentioned about guns and accuracy, but recovered soon after. Pulling through to break I made sure he was occupied with his cronies before slinking off to a corner to get some fresh air.

True, transferring to any school and encountering different cultures was the norm but somehow this school…frightened me. Yes, there was those "innocent people" but then there was this gang of sorts. And they seemed to trail me. I had this suspicion that they were members of Sniper, which complimented my observations. I was doomed, I thought, after years of running I had fell in my steps.

I finally broke into a run, down the corridor I went, to my motorbike at the edge of the road. Eyes were watching, my instinct whispered, quick. Leaping onto the ace I spun it into a roundabout before speeding off, roaring across the road in a bid to put distance between us. Topping a speed of 90km/h I was feeling tense and slightly dizzy as I neared the familiar grounds. Tilting to the left I rounded a bend, before drifting across the beaten dirt grounds to a halt. Coughing a little I tapped the edge of motorbike, revealing my weapon. I glanced around, held it tightly and darted off into the forest, hoping to shake them off.

Instead, I heard a long solitary howl.

Wolf.

Groaning I raised my gun, lowering my head to let the charge. In fact, it seemed to be cornering me to a side. I frowned.

Yeah, it charged all right, scorching the ground with huge grey paws. Leaping to the side, I was instead scraped by the bark of a greywood tree.

_Drip,drip…_

The crimson blood was wiped away and lightly licked off by the tongue. The wolf mustn't smell it – it should had drove it crazy. I raised the gun higher, finger crooked at the trigger.

The wolf threw back its head in a fit of…barks? Recovering with a hiss, it strode forward, with me retreating backwards with each step.

Its patience, at the end, snapped. It pounced, leaving me no choice but to fire at it.

I widened my eyes as the shot was fired.

Impossibly…stunning…I mused dryly.

The wolf simply leapt to a side, with abnormal speed and grace. Landing softly, it clamped him against the darn tree, eyes quietly watching. We hovered there for a second, so close each other's breaths laced the other's neck.

The trance disappeared.

I side-stepped, kicked the wolf in the middle twice and tore off from the forest. Checking my watch, I was slightly appalled to find that I was running late. Glancing backwards, I wiped the wound again and jumped the motorbike to a rumbling start. Growling erupted once more. I floored the pedal.

I reached the school in a disappointing time of fifteen minutes, rushing into lesson and mumbling apologies like a drone. My "partner" was gone, which I assumed he was prowling. Give him a few minutes then, before I would size him up and flee.

True enough, he strode in without a pant (astounding, considering he must had run the whole length). Flicking the seat backwards he sat down and eyed me intently. Rewarding myself, I turned and flashed him the fakest smile I could muster. He looked away, apparently confused at my reaction. Half-heartedly I listened to the lesson, letting the monotone voice wash my feelings to the drain.

I grabbed my notepad, scribbled something on and slid it to the guy.

"I know you're in Sniper, dude. Just tell me how you knew me. You seem new."

The pen in his hands suspended, then he wrote a couple of words down and passed it back.

"You guessed it? You are still as sharp as before huh?"

The notepad exchanged hands quickly in a matter of minutes.

"You're not answering my question. Keep it straight."

"Remember you saved me?"

"Dude, how could I forget something I don't know."

He stared at me, then grinned sheepishly as he passed it back.

"Galbelmz, you saved me from that wolf that night. RECALL."

I picked the notepad up, scrutinized it and facepalmed. The teacher stared at me.

"What are you doing,…what's your last name?" She forgot.

"Ace." I lied smoothly, eyeing the pen in my hands and smiling faintly.

The class shut up from the chatter, then we cracked up.

The teacher was puzzled, if she had not noticed the chalk hitting the board and the impact causing it to scrawl the letter "A" untidily on the chalkboard.

"So…you have a home now?" The notepad was shoved back with a glint of humour.

"No?"

The guy named Jack deftly caught the notepad when I half-threw, half-flung it to him. Smirking, he read the words softly before whispering.

"You wanna stay with me?"

Staying with the enemy? That's a unique twist. Looking through my options I decided hesitating would backfire. Perhaps hanging out with the enemy would garner some knowledge about them. Just keep a distance…

"Yeah sure."

**1 week later**

Jack glimpsed Galbelmz breezing through the corridor of the wooden hostel. Like he was flightly, unsettled. He leaned forward, the view through the slit of the door becoming clearer. His friend slipped into his own room silently, and if not for his paranormal sense he could have missed the point. The door slowly closed, making no creaking sounds but the friction was evident. He could hear rustling sound, followed by a sharp click and Galbelmz walked out of the room. Inferring that he had loaded his gun Jack ducked away from the door and utilized another back door instead to exit the bunk. In actual fact the building was two-stories high with ten rooms. They were all allocated for Sniper members, Galbelmz keep the storage locker as his hangout. He didn't quite comprehend the hunter's true meanings. Though having been offered to share a room with Jack he disagreed strongly, citing weird reasons. Probably he was still wary of him.

He naturally followed his instincts to lead him to the pack, and hurried along the lines of the beaten earth in a race through nature's course.

On the other hand, Galbelmz had known things, seen things earlier this morning. Like a giant silver wolf strolling into the kitchen. Definitely something was wrong, he concluded, he had to get to the bottom of things. He wondered if there was a connection between the wolf and Jack, but he couldn't quite put a finger in it. Sighing he ruffled the cloak in his hands fondly before slipping it on, over his black T-shirt and bermudas, and strolled hastily in the corridor. His hand lingered near the gun sling expectedly, hunting for the right chance to fire its single dart.

Ironically, chance came at him.

Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a wolf pack zipping dangerously close to the window, accompanied by a silver bullet tearing its way through the forest towards the house. The wolf, he softly uttered in his mind, stirring a dry thought of trepidation. Raising his gun he fired a warning shot into the sky, hoping to startle the wolf.

It failed. The wolf sneaked it through a rotten wood shaft and slicked it to the kitchen. Deciding that gunshots would bring the entire wolf pack in I switched to a jack knife. Leaning forward I covered the distance between us quickly, not even bothering to mask my presence. It – no,he – would have done that already, the sensitive nose picking up my scent as easily as a fox sniffing out its prey. Heaving its way it strolled right past him, towards the door ahead.

Galbelmz didn't expect that. Any of it. It confirmed a complex theory.

Could wolves be humans too?

Now, that would mean they were werewolves.

And that was supported by the fact of a vampire.

OKAY, HE WAS CONFUSED.

Feeling a bit tired Galbelmz decided to do something daring. He pocketed my gun, swallowing a throat of nervousness.

"Hey Jack."

Galbelmz promptly walked past the wolf, then out of the door laughing like a crazed hyena. The freak didn't he think of that! Yes, it might sound like a crack-fic joke but it could be the truth. Come on, those kids were all below fourteen and were acting like adults. Did they ever get challenged? Probably, but the opponents would be wiped with the floor and out of existence in that case.

That also meant he was defenseless. He stopped guffawing, stole a glance at the startled wolf, and continued to walk on. This was dangerous indeed.

He heard the jump this time, 'cause it was definitely rushed and loud.

Wiping out his gun he placed it tentatively point at his adversity's face.

"…" Jack, epically naked, raising his hands to the world.

"You…knew that, didn't you?" Time to buff.

"It was a bit obvious."

Jack peered Galbelmz through a twitching eyeball.

"Seriously…"

Shaking his head resignedly, Galbelmz walked off to the room, wondering why life was so complicated.

Needless to say: Jack was astonished.

**The present: 5 years later**

Jack's P.O.V.

Seriously speaking, something was off about Galbelmz today. He was definitely jumpy, slightly tense and even a little…peevish about stuff. I knew him well, but he wasn't normally this cautious. Maybe taking account the stress of keeping up his steely image was taking its toll.

Maybe not.

Galbelmz, nevertheless, is a mystery.

It's really hard to tell.


End file.
